Treasury
Treasury The Treasury is where players can donate real money towards the production and maintenance of Roto X. In return for donating, players receive "credits," which can be cashed in for supporter days or plug-ins. While players maintain their supporter days, they receive many benefits. You can find a full list of these benefits below. Why should you donate? There are many reasons why. Here's an easy comparison chart: The cost of credits varies by amount purchased as well as by method of payment. Shown below are the various credit packages available. All prices are in US dollars. The first price is if PayPal or a credit card is used, the second price is if cash, check or a money order is use used to pay. 100 Credits (30 days) for $3.49 / $3.00 200 Credits (60 days) for $6.49 / $5.50 600 Credits, (180 days) for $17.99 / $17.00 1200 Credits (360 days) for $34.99 / $33.00 2400 Credits (720 days) for $67.99 / $64.00 Cash, check, or money order can be sent to the following address: Jerry McKee 329 Saint Cloud St. Keyser, WV 26726 USA Checks or money orders should be made out to Jerry McKee. Make sure you include your ID in the envelope so that you can be properly credited for your donation. Also, when you mail your donation, please send to an email to jmckeej@yahoo.com so that they know to expect your payment. Also send a private message to Tester (1337). Paying by PayPal is the easiest way to pay. It's instant, secure, and best of all: free. You can sign up for PayPal at their websitet. Not only can players get supporter days with credits, but they can also buy plug-ins. The plug-ins available as of January 2012 are as follows: Double XP (6 Hours) 10 Credits Double XP (12 Hours) 20 Credits Double XP (24 Hours) 40 Credits Double XP (72 Hours) 100 Credits Double XP (1 Week) 200 Credits Triple XP (6 Hours) 20 Credits Triple XP (12 Hours) 40 Credits Triple XP (24 Hours) 80 Credits Triple XP (72 Hours) 200 Credits Triple XP (1 Week) 400 Credits Quadruple XP (6 Hours) 40 Credits Quadruple XP (12 Hours) 80 Credits Quadruple XP (24 Hours) 160 Credits Quadruple XP (72 Hours) 400 Credits Quadruple XP (1 Week) 800 Credits NEW FEATURE There are now weak generators available for purchase from the Treasury. These generators allow you to refill 20 EN and you can use up to five per day. They can be purchased 5 at a time for a cost of 10 credits. Credits are a nice asset to have for obaining supporter days (there are numerous items in the game that are only accessible to supporters), obtaining plug-ins, trading for other goods, or giving to your friends and/or clan members. Please remember that all donations are just that... dontations to support the maintainence of Roto X. Credits are given as a "Thank You!" gift. Donations FAQs 1. How can I donate money to Roto X? For complete information on donating to Roto X, please see the Treasury in Novus Orsus. 2. What do I get for donating? When you donate, you recievve a gift of a certain number of credits. The amount of credits you receive are based on the number listed nex t to the price you donated in the Treasury (see above). These credits can be cashed in for Supporter Days at a rate of 10 credits = 3 Supporter Days. 3. What are the benefits of supporter days? There are many benefits to having supporter days. For a full list, please see above. 4. What does Roto X do with the money I donate? The money that you donate is used to pay for website hosting and maintenance, as well as other charges such as advertising or professional design. 5. Does Roto X accept international donations? Yes and no. Because PayPal handles the conversion between international currencies, payment by PayPal or credit card can be accepted in any currency that PayPal accepts. However, we currently cannot accept international donations in the form of cash, check, or money order, unless they are in USD. 6. I have other questions about donations. Who can I contact? For all other questions about donations, please contact donate@rotox.net. Please see the Terms of Service for any further information regarding credits.